Nurse Bella
by Neava Kaeth
Summary: Summary inside to long to put here.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

* * *

Bella is a nurse and she is to watch over patients in a special unit. There is only one problem there is only one patient Edward Anthony Mason. She had seen his pictures in the paper, he was a self made millionaire. He was in a terrible car accident and he was now here laying in a coma, will he wake up? Will Bella fall in love with a man that doesn't even know her? What happens if he has read her book and wants to meet her? What if he fell for her as she read to him every day? Will Bella break the rules to be with him, or will she sacrifice their love for her work?

Prolog

**BPOV**

I looked at the form that was on the bed, I had hoped to meet him but not in this way. I was absolutely in love with Edward Mason. The man that use to be a close friend when we were little. What was wrong with seeing an old friend? I just wanted to talk with him, but now I had to watch his still form lay in a bed. He was very quiet, it was so erie.

Hopefully he would wake up soon.


	2. 2 Meet the Family

Nurse Bella

Megluvstwilight thanks for the review. I love them. If I got more I would probably type faster.

**BPOV**

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I am an RN at L.A.'s Good Samaritan Hospital. I work in a special unit by myself that just opened up. I watch people that are very important while they lay in a coma. Yeah I know it sounds boring but it gives me time to work on my writing.

Today I found out who my first patient was. The man I had fell for three years ago, in college Edward Mason. I know, that's what happens when you see a really hot guy in school, but we had become very close those few years he was in school with me. He even took me to see his family. I knew they were on their way from their homes in other states to see him. It will be hard seeing him like this every day, but at least it's me looking after him.

_24 hr. later..._

**APOV**

I ran through the halls of the hospital to Edward's room. He got hurt, but all that mattered was that he was still alive. I found the door to the unit he was in and swung it open inside I saw a young nurse checking his vitals.

"Is my brother going to be ok?" I asked. I heard a muffled laugh from the nurse before she turned around to look at me. My eyes widened with amazement, it was Bella. She was the one that Edward loved but could never say anything to about his feelings while they were in school. Now here we were in his room with her looking out for him. I jumped at her, she caught me in a hug.

"Nice to see you to Ali." she whispered.

"You are his nurse? But how?" I asked.

"Well, I've worked here since I graduated and I wanted to do something new so my boss told me when it opened up, but when I found out who it was I knew it was up to me to take care of him, being a friend I mean." She replied.

**BPOV**

Then the rest of the family cam in Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle. **(Jasper comes very soon) **Everyone smiled when they saw me I was then pulled into one of Emmett's bone crushing hugs.

"Em can't breath. Please put me down." I said. He laughed,then sat me down. Esme pulled me to her for a hug.

"Hay Esme, I missed you so much." I whispered to her. Rose and I weren't very close but we did a quick hug anyway.

"Hay, Carlisle I have something for you, I know you want this,but I want a hug first." I said. He obliged happily. I pulled out Edward's file that I had got for him and handed it to him, he smiled and went to my desk at the far end of the room. Alice pulled me out of the room to talk.

"So how have you been Bella, its been 3 years since we last saw each other." Alice said.

"Not much really but my cousins Jasper and Jake came to live with me." I replied.

"Ooo... do I get to meet them?" Alice asked.

"Well, Jake went home for a few days and Jasper is brining my lab top soon so I guess you can meet him." I replied.

**Esme POV**

Alice and Bella went out to the hall to talk so that the rest of us could have some time with Edward. He was all banged up it was the worst I've seen him in all my life. I was worried for my son. Would he wake up? Would he ever be the same?

**EmPOV**

Edward lay under the covers in a coma. My only brother who made his own way just like the rest of us had to do. Our father had done it and we wanted to as well. Rose sat next to me and held my hand in reassurance.

**APOV**

Bella and I went back into the room after our chat she told me to lay down because I looked tired, and she was rite I haven't slept in two days. She promised she would wake me for her cousin.

**2 hours later...**

"Alice wake up Jasper is here and you wanted to meet him." Bella said. She was slightly shaking me to make me aware. I must have really been out. As I looked around the room the rest of the beds were full of my family members sleeping forms.

"Hay Jazzy this is Alice our little Pixy." Bella said to a god like man. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and shaggy blond hair.

"Hay Alice." he said. His voice was like honey I was already starting to like Bella's cousin.

**JPOV(yay Jazz is finally here)**

I saw the girl that Bella had talked about a lot but the pictures did her no justice she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. She was the one I could feel it. I had to get to know her better so I decided to stay awhile in the room to talk to her.

Yay that was a lot of POV's but it had to be done. What happens next? You just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Nurse Bella ch 2

**Disclaimer I do Not own twilight but I do own this plot ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Everyone was tired and they were trying to find a place to stay until Edward woke up. I decided to ask them to stay with me and Jazz, and Jake but he wouldn't be back for a couple weeks.

"I guess we could find a hotel." Alice said.

"Hay guys have you found some where to stay?" I asked.

"No not yet." Emmett said.

"You want to stay at our place?" I asked.

"Bella darling we couldn't." Esme said.

"Yes you can we have plenty of room, don't we Jazz." I stated.

"Oh yeah, we have like six extra rooms." Jazz said **(link to house on profile)**

When my shift got over I lead them all to the house, in my Austin Martin. Jazz followed them in his Viper. **(All cars on Profile)** They all gasped at the size of the house.

"Bella you never told us that you lived in a mansion." Emmett said.

"Oops guess it slipped my mind, we bought this house two years after we moved to L.A. I love it a lot." I said. My phone rang and I turned away from them. It was James, he obviously couldn't take the hint that I didn't want to talk to him anymore since we broke up. I walked away from them to talk to him.

"What the hell James I thought I told you not to call me anymore." I said.

"Bella I'm sorry please I love you come back to me." James said.

"There is no way in hell I will. Stop calling me James, I'm tired of your crap. Find someone else I don't want you, leave me alone!" I yelled at him. Jazz had come over and touched my shoulder. He knew James was a jerk and was tired of his crap as well.

"Bella I will get you back, believe me I _will_ even if it is against your will. I'll have you." he said. The color drained from my face and my legs gave out. Jazz grabbed me. The line went dead.

"Bella what happened?" He asked. I told him and he stiffened.

"He won't hurt you Bella I wont let him." Jazz said. I nodded, I needed time to think, it was just something I needed.

"Jazz can you get them settled I need to go for a walk to think." I murmured. He shook his head yes. Alice decided to follow me, Alice always knew when I needed her. I sat down on the grass behind the house, and she sat down next to me.

"Bella do you want to talk?" she asked. I nodded then told her about James, by the end I was crying and Alice was holding on to me.

"Bella it will be ok, we are all here for you, and James can't hurt you with us around." she said.

We walked back to the house hand in hand, everyone looked at us when we came inside. Jazz told them I knew he would, I wasn't mad at him though. Esme just came and hugged me, it made me feel a little better.

"So is anyone hungry 'cause I am and I want to cook to help me feel a little better." I said.

"I want food!" Emmett yelled. He made me laugh.

" I think I have the ingredients to make Spinach and Orzo salad, is that ok?" I asked. They all nodded because they weren't all that hungry. I went to the kitchen and put the salad together in no time by the time I was done I felt a lot better. I took the salad out to everyone, they all loved it. It was funny when Emmett asked for more with his mouth full. Rose just slapped the back of his head for talking with his mouth full. I just laughed and got him more. I loved that I had some more people here to talk to the house was always so empty with the three of us here.

**Awhile later...**

When everyone was settled I decided to go to bed. I looked at my clock 11: 32 p.m. Wow it was late, and I had to be at work at five tomorrow. I laid down and fell into a deep slumber until the dreams came to me.

**In the dream ;)**

James go away!

**But Bella I love you and I'll always want you.**

I hate you leave me alone!!!

"Bella wake up your yelling." Jazz said as he was shaking me awake. I gasped he was now in my dreams, I could handle him in the real world but not in my dreams.

"Sorry Jazz." I sighed. I looked at the clock. 2 a.m. There was no way I would get back to sleep now. So I got ready for work. It was 3 when I finally left the house. Everyone else was still in bed and visiting hours didn't start until 8. I got to work in no time there was no traffic this time of the day. I had twenty minutes until I had to work so I went to the break room. There was only one person in there, and I didn't particularly like hum so I decided to leave before he noticed me. I don't know what it was about Mike but I just didn't like him. He use to follow me around when I had brake and it annoyed the hell out of me, and every time he saw me he asked me out.

I walked to the canteen and got a bowl of dry cereal. I wasn't very hungry but I had to eat. I ate quickly and returned in time to clock in right on time. Lucky me.

I walked into the room where Edward was and started my routine. But when I leaned in to get his pulse he jerked and grabbed my wrist. His eyes snapped open and looked around.

"Well welcome back Eddie." I said. He looked at me, with a scowl on his face he hated that name.

"Don't call me Eddie Bells," he said, " what happened I don't remember anything after I left work."

"Well lucky you. You were hit by a oncoming car and you have been in a coma for about three days."

"How come you got to be my nurse?" he asked. I stuck my tongue out at him awake for less than three minutes and already teasing.

"I'm just that special." I said.

"So how many of the gang are here in town?" he asked.

"All of them." I replied.

"Great, evil pixy, big teddy, Rose, mom and Dad." he mumbled. I laughed at his comment, his family was really close.

"Sorry Edward but I have to get to work and finish some file work, but I'll only be at my desk at the end of the room call if you need anything. I walked down to my desk and started to work on a project that needed to be done for the party that they were throwing. About an hour latter I heard the door of the room open, no one should be coming in this early to do anything. I looked up and saw James. I grabbed my phone and hit the number for security. He was there before I could say anything though. He ripped the phone from the wall and threw it across the room.

His hand then wrapped around my neck and he pushed me against the wall. His hand began to tighten as he glared at me. Would he kill me here? I kicked him in the groin and when he let go of me I screamed. Edward jerked awake and got out of the bed. By now James had recovered and was again trying to strangle me. The world was turning black and then James hands were gone. I sank to the floor coughing for air. After a few minutes I could breath pretty well I looked up to see Edward holding James away from me. James was tied up with the sheets from one of the beds. He was working on tying him to the bed as I watched.

When he was done Edward walked over to me, he was wearing a pair of pajamas Alice had brought him yesterday. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asked. I shook my head. He sat dow next to me and sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head no, I wasn't ready to tell him yet. I sighed and got up then pulled Edward up and took him to his bed.

"So you hungry?" I asked. He nodded, I smiled.

" Good thing I brought extra food today, and you know what I mean by extra, I mean four of Emmett meals for the day." I laughed.

"Score. Now I don't have to eat hospital food." He joked.

I pulled from the convenient mini fridge a couple of dishes. I pulled out one of Edward's favorites.

* * *

**Sorry it took a long time to update but it is around the time when things get hectic sooo... enough with the chit chat here is your chapter. Tell me ideas, and if I like them they may just get added. :} for now ()(^0^)().**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3 NB

* * *

Ok this is it chapter 3 YAY! FYI James gets taken to jail but escapes he comes back soon though.

**EPOV**

Bella pulled out a few containers from the fridge and put one in a small microwave before she brought it to me.

"Now I know you said that you love all my food when I cook but I know you like this the most." She said.

"You have Pasta with Butternut Parmesan Sauce don't you?" I said. It was my favorite meal and she rarely cooked it but it was by far one of the best I've ever had.

"Now why would you guess that, I have your favorite Fresh Basil Pesto!" she said. I made a face that stuff was nasty and she only made it once and so far she hadn't made it that I knew of.

"Oh that was priceless! I wish I had my camera with me. Edward that thing was weird and I never want it again, here is your favorite." She said. She was still laughing when she handed it to me. It smelled like heaven.

"BELLA WELLA!" came a voice. Great they were all here and now Emmett would try to steal my food. Then Bella grabbed my bowl and wrapped a pice of green paper around it that looked like Basil peso.

"That should keep him at bay just don't let him see inside the bowl." Bella murmured. Then she went to her desk and sat back down.

"EMMETT! Don't yell in the hospital." Carlisle said with a scowl.

"Sorry." Emmett said. They all came into the room then.

"Eddie your awake! Alice squealed. Bella started shaking with silent laughter. She knew I hated that name.

"Alice, one: yes obviously I'm awake, and two: Do. Not. Call. Me. EDDIE." I said. That was what set Bella off she fell off her chair laughing.

"Oh har har Bella. It is so funny." I stated.

"I... just... thought... of.... OMG... ha... ha..." she gasped. What could she possibly be thinking of. Alice's face was now bright red and she then fell on the floor laughing with Bella.

"WHO ARE YOU THINKING OF!!!" I yelled.

"Oh... that... is … just.... hilarious..." Alice said. How come I'm always out of the loop on these things? Then I saw some thing dawn on Jasper, Emmett and Rose who promptly fell to the floor laughing.

"Does this always happen Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Usually." I replied. I looked at Esme they were sparkling with mirth, oh come on she knew! She leaned over to Carlisle and whispered something into his ear and yay everyone knew but me. The phone rang and Bella answered. Her grin grew bigger and bigger. I don't like it one bit.

"Oh yeah sure send her in I'm sure he would love to... **hahahaha**... see her." she said then hung up.

"Bella who is it?" Alice asked.

"Her..." Bella giggled. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Yet again I'm out of the loop. The door opened and in walked the most annoying person ever, Tayna. So that's what they were thinking about.

"Eddie, you got hurt and there are no nurses here to take care of you. So I came to take care of you." Tanya said. I almost threw up after that.

"Tanya I'm Edward's nurse and if you touch my patient in any way that he or I deem unnecessary I'll kick you out." Bella said.

"You wouldn't dare." Tanya stated.

"Push me and I will." Bella retorted.

"Whatever you don't have the authority to kick me out." Tanya stated. Carlisle was turning red... not good because so was Bella and last time she exploded it was scary.

"Tanya do you remember last time you tried to tell me that I couldn't do something?"Bella asked. Emmett moved behind Rose who tried to back away. Alice's eyes went wide and Carlisle and Esme just shook slightly.

~Flashback~

Tanya was making her way towards us. Alice, Rose and Bella **(He likes her in college as well)** snickered.

"Eddie I came to save you from the evil girls at the table." Tanya screeched. Bella went to stand but Alice and Rose pushed her down into her chair. Hmm... I wonder what will happen if Tanya pisses off Bella.

"Tanya please leave you are annoying everyone at the table." Alice growled. Tanya smirked.

"I'm not annoying Eddie." she purred. I moved away from her she was freaking me out. I had put her down but she just didn't get it.

"Obviously you are annoying him he moved. Also he wants nothing to do with you so go away and never come back or else." Bella threatened. Everyone moved away from her, last time she said or else like that Emmett ended up gorilla glued to the ceiling and he was wearing a pink dress and make up. No one knew how she did it but we didn't want it to happen to us.

"Whatever Bella you can't do anything you aren't even a good nurse." Tanya spat. The whole room had gone silent. With that Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and I stood. We weren't going to let her say that.

"Sit back down." Bella said, her voice was cold, it had only been like that a few times before. We all quickly sat down afraid of the consequences if we didn't. Bella pushed her chair away from the table stood and looked at me.

"Edward call Carlisle." she said. I nodded and called it only took a few words _someone told Bella she wasn't a good nurse, _and he was on his way.

"Why did you call your father did you want him to meet me?" Tanya asked.

"No because in a few minutes you won't be able to move." I replied. Bella was now behind Tanya she then moved quickly I saw almost every move of her hand. She hit almost every pressure point, within seconds Tanya was on the ground screaming. Bella turned on her heel and walked out of the room she waved at Carlisle as he walked in he nodded at her then headed for Tanya.

~end flashback~

Tanya took a few steps back and then turned and ran she was refined to her bed for a week after Carlisle was done with her and now she didn't want it to happen again.

* * *

OK I know it took awhile but i'm also working on a new story called The Alphas.

I stood in my human form two miles from the Cullen wolf shifter tribe our only chance of survival. Yes my tribe was large, but we needed help. Jake, Leah, Quil, Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, Embury, James, and me the Alpha of my pack Isabella Swan. I have only recently gotten this name from my recently murdered father Charlie.

Thats the beginning so I should have it up soon I just want it to be a long first chapter.


	5. Random Poem

To see me as I am,

You only see the surface,

Deep inside there is someone different,

I can see the way you want,

It leads away from who I am,

I do not lead unless needed,

I do not follow,

I am my self,

Now see me here,

For this is me,

Can you see,

The way I see,

That you shadow me,

I wish to see,

That brilliant light,

That is just around the next corner.

You shield me so,

I can not know,

What to expect,

What to see.

I want to know

How you can

Push me so?

You wish for me

To be like you

I wish that you could see

That the more you push

The more you try

The farther away

You drive me.

I wish that you would listen

To what I say

Because it is what I want

Yet again and again

You tune me out

So the longer I stay

The worse it may be

Because I am not you

I AM ME!

**I was in class and this came to me tell me if you like it. Neava.**


End file.
